


Coração de Papel

by Fushigikage



Series: Qual é a Música? [16]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic, dor de cotovelo, introspective wayne rigsby, músicas brasileiras pra ficar triste vol 6, o O'Laughlin fede
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Depois do abrupto término com Grace, trabalhar havia se tornado uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que pensou que seria.
Relationships: Craig O'Laughlin/Grace Van Pelt
Series: Qual é a Música? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Coração de Papel

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que essa vai ser a última do dia (?).  
> A ideia é meio antiga, mas eu só peguei pra escrever ontem. A música escolhida foi [Coração de Papel do Sérgio Reis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pA1Zl4lq624) ─ aproveitei pra me inspirar na história que levou o Sérgio a escrever esse hino da dor de cotovelo.  
> Enfim, boa leitura, pessoal!

Depois do abrupto término com Grace, trabalhar havia se tornado uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que pensou que seria. Talvez fosse por isso que não fosse permitido o relacionamento entre agentes — agora, no entanto, ele entendia o quão difícil era separar a vida pessoal da vida profissional e o quanto controlar seus sentimentos não era uma tarefa fácil. Para sua sorte, porém, a agente Van Pelt não costumava fazer trabalho de campo com tanta frequência, o que evitava que tivessem contato diretamente. Sempre que possível, Lisbon tomava o cuidado de designar os dois para tarefas distintas, para evitar atritos tanto quanto fosse possível.

E, de certa forma, estava tudo bem. O tempo foi passando, os meses foram começando e terminando — tudo parecendo em ordem. Wayne ainda pensava nela todas as noites, ainda sentia falta dela dormindo ao seu lado na cama. No trabalho, ainda se perdia na imensidão vermelho cor de fogo dos cabelos da ruiva, buscando a atenção daqueles olhos cor de âmbar que tinham encantado sua presença muitos meses antes. Estava preso em seu passado recente, o que em nada o ajudou a encarar os fatos quando o momento chegou.

A princípio, pensou que Grace estava, assim como ele, revivendo seu amor sem futuro, dia após dia. Talvez ela flertaria com alguém — assim como ele fazia, mesmo que não fosse nada sério —, afinal de contas, a jovem mulher era linda como uma deusa celta — seus traços tão gentis e sorriso meigo ainda faziam seu coração errar as batidas no peito. 

Cho o avisou, falou diversas vezes que ele deveria deixar esse estúpido romance para trás — que seria melhor para os dois dessa forma. Entretanto, como poderia desistir tão fácil de um amor tão quente e caloroso como esse? Sua mente lhe pregava peças, onde Grace pedia para que voltassem a namorar e, assim, suas vidas voltariam ao normal. Perdido em seus próprios desejos, não percebeu a nuvem que estava acima de sua cabeça — e que deixaria sua vida de cabeça para baixo em um piscar de olhos.

_ _

> _Se você pensa_   
> _Que meu coração é de papel_   
> _Não vá pensando, pois não é_   
> _Ele é igualzinho ao seu_   
> _E sofre como eu_   
> _Por que fazer chorar assim_   
> _A quem lhe ama?_

Craig  O'Laughlin não era o tipo de cara que Grace gostava — aquele tipo bom moço, alto, bem apessoado e tão sem personalidade não combinava com ela. Ainda assim, como em um passe de mágica, o agente bastardo do FBI tinha passado de um urubu que voava em volta de Grace para seu namorado e, ainda mais rápido do que imaginava, tinha pedido a mão dela em casamento — pedido esse que ela prontamente aceitou. Sua mente borbulhava de ódio, cada vibra do seu ser estremecida de ciúmes. 

Olhando-se no espelho, tentava entender o que o noivo idiota de Grace tinha que ele, Wayne, não tinha. Observava os dois de soslaio enquanto o babaca vinha buscá-la para almoçar; observava e registrava cada sorriso que a ruiva esboçava para as frases piegas que eram lhe ditas — assim como não deixava de notar o quanto sua expressão ficava triste quando seus olhos cor de âmbar encontravam com o par de olhos castanhos que a tudo via em silêncio. Quando estava sozinho com Cho, permitia-se pedir conselhos ao amigo — ainda que o agente fosse muito ríspido em suas  respostas , Wayne sabia que ele era um grande amigo.

— Certo, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? — Indagou, enquanto riscava algumas palavras em um papel.

— Um emprego no FBI. — Respondeu secamente, sem retirar os olhos do documento que lia.

— Grandes merda.

— Van Pelt não acha isso.

Irritado, voltou a escrever — sem muito sucesso. O som alto da caneta riscando o papel fez com que Cho virasse em sua cadeira, encontrando um Rigsby irritado, de cenho franzido e lábios crispados, enquanto escrevia e riscava palavras repetidas vezes.

— Jantares caros.

— O que disse?

— Jantares caros. — Repetiu, relaxando na cadeira. — Também o acho um idiota, mas ele ganhou o carinho da Van  Pelt dando presentes, levando-a para comer em lugares caros, passeios de helicóptero, essas coisas.

— Bobagem. — O rapaz de cabelos ligeiramente arrepiados voltou a escrever. — Grace não é assim.

— Ela quer viver um romance, como aqueles das histórias infantis. Acho que O'Laughlin se encaixa bem no que ela está procurando.

— Você achou errado, então.

Foram interrompidos pelo jovem casal de noivos que tinham acabado de chegar do almoço. Com uma saudação que escondia um toque debochado, o agente do FBI cumprimentou os agentes da CBI e, dando um beijo desnecessariamente longo em Grace, despediu-se dela e saiu. Sem dizer nada, a jovem começou a digitar em seu computador; Cho empurrou sua cadeira em direção a sua mesa, voltando para o documento abandonado há alguns minutos. Rigsby, por outro lado, estava indignado. Sua mente borbulhava e seu sangue fervia de tanto ódio. Amassando o papel a sua frente até formar uma bola, arremessou-o na lixeira — onde a pobre bolinha bateu na borda da lata de metal e caiu no chão. Muito a contragosto, levantou para jogar a bolinha no lixo, os olhares dos colegas fixos nele. 

Meio desfeita, meio torta — essa era sua bola de papel. Cada amassado daquele se assemelhava às cicatrizes de seu coração, cada ponta desfeita era como o amor que sentia por Grace vazando e se esvaindo dele que, sem forças, via a ruiva correndo para os braços de um homem que não era ele. Assim como essa bola de papel, estavam os dois sozinhos e abandonados no mundo — balançando a cabeça, jogou a bola no lixo e voltou para sua mesa, afinal, havia muito trabalho a ser feito.


End file.
